Tainted Innocence
by kleepalmer
Summary: AU-AH. Bella Swan knows she should say goodbye and turn her back on her foolish impulses, but Edward Cullen has an irreversible effect on her, which forces her to make the choices she never thought she'd face. Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**This is somewhat of a prologue. Don't let the length fool you -- future chapters are longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emmett McCarty sure knew how to throw one hell of a party.

My partner in crime, the wonderful Jasper Whitlock, was at my side, running his hands through his unkempt, dirty hair, swaying his body in time with the pumping music that was blaring through the oversized speakers. He had a knowing smirk on his face—a smirk that never leaves his face, to be precise. His eyes were scoping the room, sizing the girls up to find one that met his standards.

I was sure any of the girls in the party would pique Jasper's interest. I followed his eyes around the room and couldn't count on two hands the amount of sluts rubbing their bodies all over the guys.

I was sure they were all up to his standards, as Jasper Whitlock's standards include: a freshly trimmed vagina… and that's about it.

Someone must have caught his eye, because he gave me a nod and was out of sight in a flash. I didn't mind being left alone; I wasn't the type of girl to cock-block my best friend of since I could remember. It just didn't seem right.

So I let Jasper go on his way to fuck the vapid, brainless skank of the night. It was nothing new -- the absolute usual. So, as I watched Jasper retreat, I decided to follow in his footsteps. I scoped the room like Jasper had, but as I mentally noted that not one of the guys at the party appealed to me, I figured Lady Luck had it out for me tonight. I mean, sure, there were plenty of fuckable guys roaming around the place, but I couldn't picture myself riding on top of them, screaming a name that I wouldn't remember in the morning.

_Oh well, maybe next time_, I thought to myself.

Instead of letting a drunk, sweaty quarterback have his way with me, I decided it fitting to down another pint of vodka. Alcohol made me happy, utterly uninhibited. Some people liked to tell me that I was a different person when I was intoxicated, saying it like it was a bad thing. I couldn't for the live of me fathom why someone wouldn't _want_ to turn into someone else for a night, especially if they were constantly fighting a never-ending internal battle like I was. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, on things I could never change.

So I decided to dance until my legs fell off. It wouldn't take long; I couldn't feel them, anyway.

I thrashed around the makeshift dance floor, making sure that I gyrated my hips and ass all over every good looking guy I saw. When the guys got too into it -- I could tell by the slight stiffening in their crotch -- I'd move onto the next. Their sexually-charged sighs of frustration didn't go unnoticed, either. I noticed Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory in the corner, their heads pressed together, whispering furiously while their eyes darted around the room.

_Yes, Jessica, I did just feel your boyfriend's cock on my ass, thank you very fucking much. Deal with it._

The rest of the night went by in a hazy, drunken blur. I saw Jasper a few times throughout the night, but the urge to talk to him didn't register in my mind. I was happy just roaming, finding new people to talk to but not staying with them long enough to learn their name. I knew what my limit on straight vodka was, but I admittedly got a little more crazy than I'd intended. I drank. And drank and drank and drank. And then things went fuzzy—and then they finally went black.

----

"Bella?"

_Shut up._

"Wake the hell up."

_Go fuck yourself._

"We're going to be late."

_I don't fucking care._

"You have a Calculus final today."

_Shit._

"I'm awake," I groaned. Jasper's voice felt like a bass drum in my ear, like it reverberated through my skull. It made my head swirl uncomfortably. My voice sounded like my mother's -- coarse as hell and so fucking gravely. I cleared my throat and scratched my head.

_My fucking head. _It was pounding so hard that I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Good. That's one step. Now you actually have to _get out of bed_," Jasper said, prying at my arms which I had wrapped securely around my throbbing head. Hangovers are a bitch.

I slapped Jasper's hand away and sat up in bed, trying my hardest to quell my nausea with deep breaths. It barely worked and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, my head hanging low. I probably looked like death.

I was glad Forks was always rainy, because my head would have surely exploded if I had been exposed to sunlight. The dull, gray light coming in from Jasper's bedroom window was almost calming, if not totally depressing. I yawned and stretched. My muscles felt like they were made of wood; it took all of my strength to swing my legs off of the bed.

I ran my hand over my legs, slightly shocked to find them completely bare. I figured Jasper must have taken my pants off while I was passed out in attempts to keep me comfortable. With any other guy, I would have felt violated, but I knew Jasper did it with my best interest in mind. I hoped so, at least.

"Thanks," I offered, gesturing half-heartedly to my bare legs.

"No problem," he drawled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed in one swift motion, causing me to sway, but thankfully Jasper caught me before I collapsed. "You've got about twenty minutes before we're tardy, so get your shit together quick."

And so began another mind-numbing day at Forks High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

The Calculus final, mixed with my raging headache, mixed with a gaggle of annoying, giggling girls standing in the crowded girls' washroom made me want to vomit. I knew for a fact that I had totally bombed the Calculus final, but I didn't really give a shit, because even through a motherfucker of a hangover, I knew my grade would still be the highest in the class.

"Oh, my God! Did you see Eric Yorkie's gym shorts today?" Jessica Stanley said in her nasally, whiny voice. "Little Eric was poking out the entire time," she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my God! Did you see Jessica Stanley's jeans today?" I squealed in a perfect imitation of her irritating, high-pitched voice. Every girl in the washroom whipped their heads around to look at me. "I mean, you're supposed to wash them after you unexpectedly start menstruating!"

The look on Jessica's pointy little face was priceless. I smiled to myself before leaving the washroom.

Jasper was waiting for me when I stepped out into the vacant hallway. He was leaning against the empty-except-for-one trophy case with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair was a mess and his jeans had a stain on them, but he still looked better than any other guy in the school. I was so proud to call him my best friend.

"Smoke before class?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow and gesturing towards the front doors.

"How about a smoke before we leave this shithole for the day," I offered, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and linking arms with Jasper.

"I like the way you think, Swan," he said with a laugh.

Jasper and I walked arm and arm all the way to his ancient '69 Ford Mustang. He opened the door for me, being the gentleman he was. I tossed my backpack in the backseat before plopping down in the passenger's seat. When we were both inside, Jasper turned the car on, revving the engine, which garnered a few disapproving looks from the other people in the parking lot. Jasper's car was _loud_.

In a flash, we were speeding down the rain-soaked streets of Forks. My feet were propped up on the dashboard while I smoked one of Jasper's cigarettes. I watched as the smoke blew out of my mouth to make stuffy little clouds between my parted legs. If there was one thing I loved in this world, it was the look of newly settling smoke. For some reason, it was beautiful to me.

"Where to?" I heard Jasper drawl as he let out a long breath of smoke. The smoke made beautiful swirls around the steering wheel.

"Your house. The Chief's home and I don't feel like explaining why I didn't come home last night," I said, taking another long pull.

"One problem," Jasper said, taking one hand off the wheel to grab something from the console. He produced a bag of weed with a smirk on his face.

Good boy, Jasper. "I don't know if I'd call that a problem," I laughed. I smiled deviously. "To the lake!" I announced as I saluted the little bag of buds benevolently.

Jasper's antique car barrelled down the muddy road that led to the lake. I was thrashing in my seat as Jasper flew over the bumps and ruts in the road. When we finally made it to the disgusting, dirty, bacteria filled lake, my heart inflated. I loved this place almost as much as I loved settling smoke. My adolescence was devoted to this very place. I had taken my first drink here, I had taken my first puff of a cigarette here and I had lost my virginity here.

Although some of those memories were rather embarrassing when I looked back on them, this place still held a special place in my heart. It was where I grew up -- where I became who I am today.

It felt more like home than any other place in the world.

I hopped out of the car and made a beeline for the humongous boulders that lined the polluted shore. I sat on top of one, staring off into the distance, just marveling at how much shit had gone down in this very place. I looked down at the very rock I was sitting on and remembered the time Jasper and I made our pact. It stated very clearly that we would be best friends forever, no matter what shit came between us. Four years later and that pact has only strengthened. My nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by Jasper elbowing me in the ribs, signaling me to make room. I scooted over on the boulder and Jasper took a seat next to me.

For the next hour and a half, Jasper and I just sat on that same rock, talking and laughing and getting high, remembering all of the good times. When my eyes were red and my brain was sufficiently fried, I decided it was a good time to bring up the previous night as we'd yet to get a chance to talk about it.

"Who was the lucky girl?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow in Jasper's direction.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Fucking Lauren Mallory," he said, a shudder running through his body.

I laughed at his dramatics. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Bad? That's an understatement." He grimaced as he let out a lungful of smoke, crushing the coal on to boulder. "I could barely get off on account of the smell." Another shudder shook his body.

Another fit of laughter erupted from me. Jasper sure knew how to pick them.

After another thirty minutes of just talking and laughing and reminiscing, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"S'almost four," I slurred. Apparently too much weed made me too lazy to speak articulately.

Jasper frowned. "Guess I should go home and kiss up to Mummy Dearest."

And with that, he grabbed me around the waist with both of his hands and carried me all the way to the car. My legs were swinging in circles as he walked and I was incapacitated by laughter. I didn't even bother fighting him off; I could barely feel my arms.

...

Jasper's driveway was long. Too long. It went on forever. But once you caught sight of the magnificence beyond the threshold, you realized that the agonizing drive was totally worth it. Jasper's house couldn't even be called a house without it being an insult. It was a mansion. A palace. A fucking temple. It was four stories high and had rose gardens and ponds and ornate fountains decorating the yards. An Olympic sized in-ground pool resided in the backyard, along with the biggest hot tub I'd ever seen.

"I love your house," I sighed as we pulled into the massive five-car garage.

"I know you do," was his lethargic reply.

We stepped out of the car sluggishly and shuffled our feet towards the front door. Jasper opened the door for me and let me enter first. The smell of freshly baked cookies and tobacco filled my nose instantly as I walked in. Jasper's mom was standing at the kitchen counter, a cigarette hanging lazily from her mouth with a tray of steaming cookies lain out in front of her. She turned her head sharply when we walked through the door.

"Hi, Bella," she said with a smile. "Afternoon, Jazz."

"Hi," I said just as Jasper said, "Mom," nodding in her direction.

"Can you guys keep it down for awhile?" she asked in a low whisper. "I know you two love to blare your music, but I've got company right now." She gestured towards the living room. "Just for about an hour," she added with a smile.

Jasper and I both nodded in unison, but being the snoopy bastards we were, we both walked further into the kitchen to sneak a peek in the living room.

In all of her brown-haired, beautiful glory, sat the epitome of the term 'MILF.' Esme Cullen—the most well respected bank manager slash Forks elite—was sitting in Jasper's living room sipping from a dainty teacup. Her eyes were focused on all of the unique and priceless art that adorned the walls, and her fingers were occupied with picking lint off of her red, cable knit sweater.

Esme Cullen rubbing elbows with Caroline Whitlock? That's odd. Although Caroline was likely the most wealthy person in all of Forks after the death of Jasper's father, a high-end lawyer originally from Texas, Caroline just wasn't one to buddy-up to the Forks elite. She was down-to-Earth and homey. So, the fact that Esme Cullen was sitting in her living room definitely perplexed me.

I was craning my neck around Jasper so I could get a good look at Esme, and when a shooting pain ripped through my neck, I pushed Jasper out of the way to get a better look into the living room.

To say I was shocked by what I saw was a gross understatement.

Next to Esme sat a bronze-haired, green-eyed vision of fucking God. His tousled copper hair was a disastrous mess, sweeping down over his eyes and looking like he'd just jumped out of the sack after a all-night fuckfest. It looked stunning. His lips were set into a hard line and his eyes were intense as they stared at the floor. He was wearing dark jeans, a white, v-neck t-shirt and a fitted leather jacket. He had a khaki-colored messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

My jaw dropped a little when I saw him and I couldn't help the reaction my body had. A dull ache formed between my legs and I instinctively brought my bottom lip between my teeth and chewed on it.

_Goddamn_!

Jasper nudged me in the side and when I found it in myself to tear my eyes away from the beautiful stranger in the next room, I looked up to see a very amused Jasper staring down at me.

"I think you got some drool on the floor, Bells," he laughed.

I shook my head a little to clear the haze that was suffocating my brain. I felt like a fourteen year old girl who had just discovered masturbation; I was totally blissful.

"Let's go upstairs." I rushed, pulling Jasper by the sleeve of his shirt.

The smell of Jasper's room definitely helped clear the haze from my head. It smelled rancid. Like cheese and pickles and burning hair.

"Jesus, Jasper. Clean much?" I asked as I crinkled my nose in disgust.

He shrugged. "No."

I shook my head, mentally noting to find the source of the smell and dispose of it in the near future.

And so the usual routine began.

I slumped into Jasper's feathery, king-size bed, grabbed the remote and flicked on the huge flat-screen T.V. that hung from his golden walls. Jasper threw himself down onto the bed as well and began flipping the pages of the nearest magazine in his reach.

"You read Cosmopolitan frequently?" I teased.

Jasper turned back to the cover. "Apparently," he said with a shrug.

I laughed and laid my head back on the down-filled pillow. I turned the channel to one of the random music channels and just basked in the comfort I felt with Jasper and I simply lying in bed listening to music. But a certain pesky little person kept interrupting my blissful thoughts.

The bronze-haired boy below me.

I was slightly taken aback to see that Esme Cullen was socializing with Caroline Whitlock, but I was officially shocked to see such a beautiful specimen socializing right along with her. Maybe he was her long-lost son and she dragged him along for moral support? Maybe it was Caroline's newest pool boy who was on entertainment duty? Or maybe it was Esme Cullen's latest teenage fuck-buddy, because as much as she tried to hide it, everyone in Forks knew she was a mischievous little thing.

All of the above were very plausible conclusions.

But, alas, no matter what or who he was, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

_Maybe Jasper would know? _I thought.

"Who was that guy?" I asked, turning my attention to Jasper's incessant flipping of pages. He was probably just looking for the dirty stuff.

"Hmm?" he said, his brows furrowing as he searched through the magazine.

"That guy. Downstairs. Who is he?"

Jasper looked up at me with a questioning look on his face. "I'm surprised you haven't creamed in your pants yet, Bella. Jesus."

"Fuck you. I'm just curious." It wasn't totally a lie. Though the guy was cream-in-your-pants worthy, I was genuinely interested in who he was. I had to test my previous theories.

_Yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that. It's _all _for the theories._

Jasper smiled. "That, my dear, is the infamous Edward Cullen. You've never heard of him?"

Edward Cullen.

Hmm…didn't ring any bells. But I did gather that my first theory was correct. Esme Cullen's son.

"No. Why is he infamous?"

"Because he's banged more chicks than any other high school kid ever has. At least that's what people are telling me. The dude is a legend."

Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

Jasper always prided himself on how many girls he's slept with, so it was no small feat for him to graciously hand over his title as 'Forks' Biggest Man Whore' to another guy. Knowing Jasper, he would probably make it his job to regain his title, though.

"Hmm," I mused, thinking over all of the endless possibilities. My interest was definitely piqued.

The most gorgeous guy I'd ever laid eyes on was a well-known player. Little old me was always looking for such thing. When you put two and two together—yeah, it just made sense.

"Where is he from?" I asked, not really caring. I was still planning my assault on him in my head. Hopefully he liked parties. I was always more willing to fuck when I was inebriated. Although I'm pretty sure I could be stone-cold sober and still have no hesitations fucking him. He was… beyond words.

_The broad set of his shoulders, his perfectly sculpted face, those brooding emerald eyes… _

"I'm pretty sure he just moved here from Arizona," Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to flip through the magazine's pages. "I guess his dad is a hot-shot doctor or some shit."

Any motherfucker willing to move to shithole Forks from sunny Arizona must have been seriously demented.

"Why did he move here?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged again. "Maybe he got tired of Arizona ass."

Plausible, but highly unlikely. If he were a skilled player, he would have known that Forks ass was about as skanky as ass comes. Except for me, of course. I was clean as a whistle, choosing quality over quantity when it came to how many guys I slept with. Although my list _was_ a rather long one.

"Maybe," I said, running through the possibilities in my head once again.

Jasper didn't say anything more about Edward for the rest of the night, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. And as my thoughts began to wander from his beautiful head of hair and his immaculate face to what he may be packing between his thighs, I prayed to the Sex Gods that Emmett McCarty had another party lined up in the future.

The _near_ future.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Your comments are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Dreary, wet, disgusting Forks, Washington, or as Mommy Cullen liked to call it, "exactly what I need."

It's not that I hated the thought of moving to a tiny town where everyone will know my business, because I really don't. It's just that I'm growing rather bored of having to come up with new and exciting stories to spread around each town I move to.

In my opinion, the best story I've conjured up was the one I told the unsuspecting people of Phoenix, Arizona. I mean, who knew a handsome young man like myself could have fathered a total of four children with four different women at the age of eighteen? Ahh, yes, I remember it fondly—even if it was a complete lie.

But now I sit in the congested little car on my way to the hellhole known as Forks. My mother has lived in Forks her entire life, and though I've been here before, I couldn't remember a damn thing that would have possessed me to come back here. It was rainy, there were no good book stores, and the girls were all well-known for their wide variety of sexually transmitted diseases. Shit, at least the girls in Phoenix knew enough to get tested.

Since I knew all too well what the people of Forks were like, I decided I'd raise the bar pretty high as soon as I got there. While I was still in Arizona, I started circulating the rumours about the infamous Edward Cullen around the Internet. I anonymously messaged some of Forks biggest gossip bags about who I was.

I went online under an alias, pretending a little to convincingly to be a 16-year old girl from Port Angeles. To one girl, I said, "Have you heard of this Edward Cullen guy? I hear he's a gorgeous and available and he's coming to live in Forks!"

To a guy, I said, "Edward Cullen is moving to Forks! That guy has banged so many chicks it should be illegal! He's my hero!"

So the rumours continued and by the end of the week, I was officially known as 'Edward Cullen, Man Whore'. I chuckled inwardly as I figuratively patted myself on the back.

_Fooled 'em again, Cullen!_

Truthfully, the only reason I was coming back is because of my mother, Esme. After I left Forks with my father more than fourteen years ago, I vowed to myself that I would never return. Some horrible things happened between my mom and my dad, and I knew for a fact that Mr. Carlisle Cullen would never show his hoity-toity ass around this place ever again. So, I followed in his pompous footsteps. I pretended to be the same hoity-toity motherfucker Carlisle was just to please him. But, on the inside, I knew who I was. I was my mother's son, and as much as Carlisle hated that fact, there was nothing I could change about it.

So I came back to Forks just to make her happy.

While I was away living my frivolous, charmed life in Arizona, Esme was back here in Forks being the stereotypical soccer mom I knew she would always turn into. She married a man named Marcus, had two beautiful children and went on with her life. I didn't ever spend much time with Marcus and the two children as I didn't exactly feel any type of relative connection with them, but I assumed they were good folk. On the outside, they were the perfect all-American family.

Although Esme seemed like she was perfectly happy and content on the outside, no one knew about the phone calls I received in the middle of the night where Esme would cry to me about how much of a living hell her life was. And being the gentleman I was, I definitely couldn't ignore the incessant imploring her phone calls were underlined with.

"I just wish I had you here with me, Edward," she would cry.

"I miss you so much," she would whine.

"Your father isn't around much, is he?" she would pry.

So I gave in and hopped on a plane to Forks.

Esme picked me up at the airport on a Tuesday morning and when she saw me standing alone in the terminal, she ran as fast as she could and threw herself into my arms. No matter how much I wanted to detach myself from any and every person I could, I couldn't help but hug her back. She was always so compassionate and loving.

And that's where our similarities differ.

Yes, I am gentlemanly and I have immaculate manners—when I'm around women—but I still can't bring myself to love anyone with the right amount of passion. I'm an independent motherfucker and I pride myself on that fact. Esme doesn't care, though, because her motherly ways will always keep her happy even if I don't reciprocate the love. She understands, I'm sure.

Although I do pride myself on my overabundance of independence, that doesn't mean that I'm a desolate, lonely motherfucker. No matter where I choose to go, I seem to have an effect on people that makes them gravitate towards me for some reason. My big-headed father calls it the 'Cullen Charm', but I think he's full of shit. I think the charm I possess comes from years of practice, not genes passed down from that asshole. Women are usually the first people to gravitate towards me, of course.

I'm definitely not complaining.

Back in sunny Arizona, I had pussy coming at me from all directions, all hours of the day, all days of the week. Of course I would accept…what self respecting male wouldn't? There were the rare occasions where I would deny, though. For example, there was a time when a young little hottie named Bree came slithering up to me with her hands all on my junk, whispering how much she wanted to fuck me in my ear and swinging her hair in my face. I was fucking psyched to pound that pussy, until I actually got in there and got a whiff.

If the smells like chicken, keep on lickin'…if it smells like trout, get the fuck out.

_Yeah, that's my motto._

"I've got your bedroom all set up, Edward." Esme's tinkling, sweet voice brought me out of my pussy-filled reveries. "You don't mind sharing a bathroom, do you?"

"Not at all," I replied, secretly cursing her for making me share. Sharing really wasn't my thing, but I'd deal. For now.

"Good." She gave me a sincere smile. "Also, I'm visiting with Caroline Whitlock this afternoon to discuss an upcoming town function. You wouldn't mind tagging along, would you?"

Yes, Esme, I would mind. "No problem," I replied with a tight, forced smile.

She smiled back and when I caught a glimpse of the sheer love swimming in her pale blue eyes, I was glad I fooled her.

We pulled into the driveway about twenty minutes after our little conversation, although I didn't think it could be classified as a driveway. The fucking thing was longer than the road into town. As Esme pulled the car over the last knoll, I was pretty much shocked. The house was huge. Like a fucking Taj Mahal right in the middle of Forks.

_Pretentious fuckers_, I thought to myself, secretly wishing I was back in my old room in Arizona. Carlisle had a fucking nice house, too, albeit much less flamboyant as this Whitlock chick's place.

Carlisle's mansion sat atop a grassy hill, which was rare to find in Phoenix. It was three stories high and had an in ground pool in the spacious backyard. I suppose you could say I didn't exactly appreciate my surroundings back in Phoenix as I spent the majority of my time in my bedroom. It was my sanctuary, the only place where I ever felt truly comfortable. My belongings were always in their perfect spot, and my most prized possesion -- my music collection -- was perfectly organized.

My chest filled with longing for my old bedroom, but I pushed it away quickly, willing myself to adjust without fault to my new surroundings.

Esme parked the car in the middle of the cobblestone roundabout in front of the house and ushered me inside. I was apprehensive as it was all new to me and I didn't even know the woman who owned the place, but I followed her nevertheless.

The inside of the house definitely matched the outside. Lavish was an understatement. Unnecessary, however, pretty much covered it.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation Esme and a tall, rather good looking blonde woman were having. They sat on the humongous leather couches talking about investments and functions and block parties. I was just staring at the pristine marble floors as I tried to drown out their incessant rambling. After awhile, the blonde woman, who I gathered was Caroline Whitlock, left Esme and I alone in the living room to 'tend to the cookies she was baking.' Esme and I didn't speak while we were alone.

My ears perked up when I heard two unfamiliar voices in the kitchen. I didn't take my eyes off of the floor, but I did listen in quite intently on the conversation going on in the kitchen. I didn't even feel bad that I was eavesdropping.

"Hi, Bella," Caroline crooned as I heard a door open. "Afternoon, Jazz."

Bella and Jazz. Must be her kids, or something.

"Hi," a sweet, feminine voice answered just as a slurred, drawling voice said, "Mom."

I liked the first voice. It was soft and sweet and would probably sound fucking amazing when it was screaming my name.

I heard Caroline whispering to the two strangers in the kitchen, but the only thing I could make out was when she said, "Just for about an hour." When I heard that, I groaned inwardly. Another hour of listening to these boring ninnies ramble on about stupid, pointless shit. I knew I'd stick it out for Esme, however.

Caroline joined us again with a sweet little smile playing on her lips and a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands. They smelled so good that when she offered me one, I took three. I really should have said no, because once I moved from my statue-like position and actually acknowledged her presence, Caroline started talking to me.

"So, Edward, Esme has told me a lot about you," she said in a sweet, motherly voice. It reminded me of Esme's, except more raspy. She probably didn't realize Esme and I could plainly smell the tobacco scent that was rolling off of her. Not even the cookies could hide that.

"Is that so?" I said politely, a forced grin on my lips. I took a bite of the cookie. It was delicious.

Caroline went off on a tangent about how much Esme spoke about me when they were together at Forks functions, but I was distracted by something in the kitchen. In my periphery, I could see two sets of eyes just fucking staring at me. I didn't know if Caroline's kids weren't brought up using proper manners, but I was pretty sure it was just common courtesy not to stare at people. I ignored the staring, but there was something in that hallway that was impossible to ignore.

Through the corner of my eye, I noticed a head of long, shiny, brown hair that was cascading down a lean back. I was a bit frustrated when the hair started to move out of my vision, but as I chanced a glance in its direction, I got a nice glimpse of that ass that accompanied it.

Let's just say I couldn't fucking wait to meet whoever owned that hair… and that ass.

Esme and I left the Whitlock residence about thirty minutes into my fantasies. Most of them included my fingers tangled in that beautiful hair while my hands worked fervently on that glorious ass. I was glad my dick stayed relatively behaved while I worked through the hundreds of things I would do to that ass; I wouldn't want to explain why I had such a raging boner to my mom and this girl's mom if my dick decided to be a traitor. On the drive home from the Caroline's house, I silently prayed that this Bella girl, and her fucking magnificent ass, would be joining me at Forks High School in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Edward. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story. So please don't steal it, k? :)**

~*~

**BPOV**

The night in Jasper's room seemed to drag on for days. We were still sitting in the same position – him with his head lolling lazily on the pillow and my back resting against the headboard with my legs crossed Indian style – when the phone rang. Caroline came rushing up the stairs with the cordless phone in her hands, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. I was startled at first, but I didn't think much of it when she swung the door open and pushed the phone in my face.

"It's your dad," she said breathlessly. "He sounded...angry."

Great. When The Chief was angry, boy was he angry. I huffed out an irritated breath and took the phone from Caroline.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where the hell are you?" my dad basically screeched.

I rolled my eyes. "You called me, Dad. Obviously you know where I am."

He sighed. "Well, come home. Now."

Without an answer, I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. I couldn't even begin to count the times my dad had called Jasper's house demanding that I 'come home now'. Charlie's attempts at being a responsible parent were utterly futile, though. I don't know why he even bothered, really. He knew that his incessant phone calls were pointless. It infuriated me to no end when he tried so hard to act like he had control over me; he was just a few years too late.

"The Chief?" Jasper asked, eyeing the annoyed look that must have been plastered on my face.

"Mmm," I answered.

"Come home. Now!" Jasper mocked in a perfect imitation of Charlie's rugged, deep voice. I chuckled and then turned my body so I was facing Jasper.

"Sleepover?" I offered, quirking an eyebrow at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. He always fucking shrugged. "I suppose that would be appropriate," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement and jumped off of the bed. In a flash, I was in Jasper's lavish bathroom, a pair of red boxers and a white wife-beater in hand without a stitch of clothing on.

It was nothing new for me to be in Jasper's bathroom without any clothes on. I did it all of the time. It was like this unspoken agreement that Jasper and I had. When I was staying the night at his house, which had happened quite often in the past three years, I would always sleep in a pair of his boxers and one of his old, ratty wife-beaters. To most girls, sharing a bed with the beautiful Jasper Whitlock would have been an absolute delight, and an undeniable turn on, but I wasn't 'most girls'. I secretly hated sleeping with Jasper; he kicked like a mule.

When I hopped back into Jasper's oh-so-comfy bed, I poked him in the ribs. "Are you sleeping in your jeans?" I asked lightly.

"No." His voice was sharp. He got up from the bed and shuffled over to his oversized armoire and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and then basically barreled into the bathroom to change.

I was a bit stunned by Jasper's tone. Jasper never talked to me like that and I couldn't imagine what would have set him off like that. But I let it go for the time being. I was exhausted as I let my head hit the pillow, but sleep was the last thing on my mind as I thought about the day I'd just had. Of course, the beautiful boy from earlier popped into my brain. I would have my eyes wide open tomorrow, scoping Forks High for that head of taunting bronze hair.

...

Caroline Whitlock's voice tore me away from my wonderful dreams. I won't go into all of the gory details, but let's just say that there was a lot of thrusting...and moaning. Not to mention plenty of nakedness. And the star of the show was none other than Edward Cullen.

_Damn you, Caroline._

A very raspy sounding Caroline was screaming at Jasper and I to wake up from the bottom of the staircase. I honestly wanted to wring her neck, but I knew she was right. I stretched and let a shuddering yawn escape my lips before smacking Jasper hard on the chest. He let out a loud grunt and turned over to face me. His eyes were red and his hair was standing up in all directions. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks, he looked so cute.

"Morning," I said, the sleep still very prominent in my thick voice.

"Same to you, sweet cheeks," he said in a low voice. A loud, scratchy cough erupted from his lungs just after he spoke.

"Damn those cancer sticks," I laughed as I ruffled his hair and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

I hobbled into the bathroom and began my daily routine. I took Jasper's old, yellow toothbrush from its spot in the holder, squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste onto the bristles and began scrubbing away. When my teeth were sparkling, I look a look at the mess of knots that lay atop my head. I decided that with a good brushing and a neat ponytail, I could do without a shower for the day.

When my teeth were clean and my hair was up, I scuffled back out into the bedroom to get dressed. I noticed that Jasper had taken the opportunity to get dressed while I was in the bathroom. He wore a black, long-sleeved thermal shirt with dark, tight fitting jeans. I was surprised by his unusual wardrobe choice.

_What happened to the holey band t-shirts, Jazz?_

"You're looking snazzy," I commented as I rummaged through Jasper's drawers in search of the clothes I'd left here from our last sleepover.

Jasper let a crooked grin spread across his face. "Thanks."

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked just as I found an old Forks High School sweater and a pair of too-tight jeans.

Jasper shrugged one shoulder. "Can't a guy try and look nice?" he asked, giving himself a quick once-over.

I smiled at Jasper and said, "I suppose," before I pulled off the boxers and slipped into my jeans. Jasper didn't even bother turning his head, but I knew he wasn't looking anyway.

When we were both ready, we walked down the large staircase to be greeted with the smell of freshly burnt toast. I laughed as I saw a frantic Caroline running around the kitchen with a tub of butter in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Oh!" she squeaked when we entered the cluttered kitchen. "I didn't think you guys would be up yet!"

Jasper smiled before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Bella's excited for school," he said, his smile wavering infinitesimally.

Sometimes I was sure that Jasper was telepathic; he always knew what I was thinking.

I shrugged.

Caroline smiled at Jasper, ignoring his comment, and said, "I'm sorry, but I burnt breakfast." She gestured toward the four pieces of burnt toast lying on the counter.

"S'all right," Jasper drawled as he made his way towards the door leading to the garage. "We'll be home for lunch, so you can practice while we're gone." He gave his mom a quick wink and waved his hand, gesturing for me to follow him.

...

The halls of Forks High were packed with giggling girls hanging off of the jocks. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber were all the rage this weekend, apparently. I could hear Emmett McCarty, the most popular jock and the most favoured party thrower in the entire school, talking about the "fucking wicked orgy" that had taken place this weekend.

I snorted.

Jasper and I walked arm in arm as we ploughed our way through the gaggle of overconfident jocks and pathetic whores. I was surprised when I saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory cock their heads to the side when the front doors swung open. It wasn't like Jessica and Mallory to turn their focus away from all of the attention they were receiving. So being the snoopy bitch I am, I turned my head to see what all the fuss was about.

And then I totally understood why they'd rearranged their focus.

Standing in the corridor was the same vision of fucking God that I'd seen in Caroline Whitlock's living room just yesterday. His hair was in complete disarray, his black jeans were spotted from the rain and his black, leather coat was shimmering with wetness. I had the fleeting urge my pants instantly.

He must have noticed all of the attention he was getting, because he shoved his hands into his pockets roughly, put his head down and walked past all of the ogling girls and jealous guys briskly.

Jasper brought his hand up to my chin and pushed it back into place, making my teeth knock together. I hadn't noticed that my jaw had literally dropped. How very _girly_ of me.

"Come on," Jasper demanded as he pulled on my arm. I could have sworn I saw his eyes roll in my periphery.

First class sailed by with visions of Edward Cullen. I don't remember a single thing from the lengthy lecture and my mind felt like it was in a permanent state of haziness. I walked to second class with a glazed over expression and Jasper remained wordless throughout the walk.

It wasn't like me to let a guy I'd never met have this affect on me. I was usually passive about hot guys, or I just banged them and got it over with, but this was different. I actually wanted to talk to him. I wanted to see if his voice matched up with his gorgeous face. I wanted to see if he was intelligent, or if he was an insipid jock like the rest of the attractive guys in this school. Moreover, I wanted him to know me before anyone else. I wanted to be his first encounter at Forks High. But admittedly, I mostly just wanted to get into his pants.

Calculus class came and went with the same haze that had clouded my brain all morning. I was right about one thing, though…I failed the final miserably. Thank God there were only two more weeks of school left before summer break.

When I approached the doorway of the Biology classroom, the haze lifted and was replaced with a good amount of shock.

In the seat next to mine sat Edward Cullen, in all of his bronze-haired, ominous glory. He was glaring down at his textbook with a look of utter boredom plastered on his face.

I quietly shook away all of the nerves that were beginning to accumulate and walked as gracefully as I possibly could to my seat. When I sat down, I made sure to brush my arm against his, seemingly by mistake. When my arm touched his, a jolt of electricity pulsed through me, butterflies formed in my stomach and my face flushed. I was surprised by my reaction, but all coherent thoughts flew out the window when he looked up at me and those piercing green eyes met with mine.

His face was passive, but he gave me a slight smile and turned his attention back his textbook. I decided that I would initiate a conversation before Mr. Molina began rambling about phagocytosis and organelles.

"I'm Bella," I purred, placing my elbow on my desk and propping my head up with my hand.

He turned to me and the intensity of his eyes nearly incapacitated me once again. "Edward," he said with a nod.

I was mesmerized. His voice definitely matched his stunning face, all honey-smooth and rough at the same time.

I refocused before I spoke again. "I take it you're new here," I said, purposely batting my eyelashes slightly.

"Just moved here," he replied. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and the sound sent fireworks through my chest. He was definitely too sexy for his own good.

I gave him a coy smile. "Where did you live before Forks?" I asked, even though I already knew he was the biggest player in Arizona prior to moving here.

"Phoenix," he said.

I snorted just a bit. "Sunny Arizona to rainy Forks?" I shook my head dismally for added effect. "Poor bastard."

He let out a short laugh. "It's all good," he said as the right side of his lip curled into a seemingly devious grin. "I like it so far," he added with a nod in my direction and a wink.

My body went into overdrive. The little wink made my limbs turn to jelly and my heart hammer against my ribs. If Mr. Molina hadn't walked into the room just then, I may have taken Edward Cullen right on top of our lab table.

We didn't speak for the rest of the class, but when Edward continually turned his head in my direction with a smile on his delectable lips, it definitely didn't go unnoticed. When the bell rang, I was hesitant to stand up. And it seemed Edward was, too.

"Time for Gym," I said quietly, making it seem as if I were talking to myself. I was actually gauging Edward's reaction to my words.

He shook his head and smiled. With a short laugh, he said, "Are you completely opposed to skipping the rest of the day?"

And right then, I could have fainted.

Edward gave me another one of those too-sexy winks, his beautiful green eyes practically imploring me to turn to mush, and my knees all but gave out on me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience.

"No," I replied, probably much too hastily in attempts to remain coy, but I really didn't care. I would have done anything in that moment to get some alone time with Edward Cullen.

Wordlessly, he gathered up his books and shoved them into his backpack. He looked at me and with a nod in the classroom door's direction, he began walking. I followed him like a lovesick puppy.

I made sure to stay at least a foot behind him while we walked, but my hands were itching to reach out and run my hands through his painstakingly gorgeous bronze hair. And then I wanted to run my hands down his obviously sculpted chest, and then place them on his inner thighs. And then I wanted to hold his hand and have him whisper sweet nothings in my ear…

Wait.

_What?_

Isabella Swan never wanted to hold a boy's hand and have him whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Isabella Swan wanted to fuck and then leave -- no strings attached.

What the hell was happening to me?

"Ditch the books," he said, pulling me out of my own head. He was standing painfully close to me with a wicked smirk on his face.

I gave him a quick nod and started to make my way to my locker. But before I was more than three steps away from him, I felt his hands on my wrists.

"You can put your shit in my locker," he said, grabbing my textbook and binder from me and tossing them into his locker.

For some reason I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. Having my stuff in Edward Cullen's locker just seemed so... intimate. Like something only Jasper and I would do. I didn't complain, though, because before I could say anything, he had his fingers intertwined with mine and was leading me out of the school's front doors.

We stopped in front of a shiny, silver Volvo.

"Hop in," he commanded softly, finally letting go of my hand.

And despite my greater efforts, when he let go, I couldn't stop myself from craving more of his gentle yet firm touch.

Yeah, I was definitely losing it.

I did as he said, though, because there was no way I was about to deny the chance to sit in a beautiful car with the beautiful boy. I walked over to the passenger's side of the car, opened the door and slid into the comfortable, leather seat.

He got in a turned the car on, and the sounds of soft, acoustic guitar filled the car. I silently commended him on his taste in music as a smile took root on my still-flushed face.

We drove silently, the minutes feeling like hours as I tried futilely to quell the jumble of impulses and emotions dancing around in my brain. When he pulled into a secluded side-road, my heart kind of fucking skipped a beat. I was momentarily terrified, thinking that maybe he had taken me to some secluded place to murder me or some shit, but when he turned the car off and swung his body to face me, the softness in his eyes told me to believe otherwise.

He looked fucking beautiful with a lustful glint in his emerald eyes.

"So, Bella," he purred.

I gave him the sexiest smile I could muster. "So, Edward."

He gave me an equally sexy smile in return. "You're probably wondering where the hell we are," he said as he propped his elbow up on the steering wheel and let his head rest in his hand.

Couldn't argue with him there – but then again, I didn't think it would ever be possible for me to argue with him. "Yeah," I breathed.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Well," he reached his hand over and lightly caressed his way up my arms, creating a trail of goosebumps where his skin met mine, "I decided to bring you here so we could get to know each other a little better." He quickly moved his hand so that it was resting on my upper thigh and began rubbing small circles on the fabric with his thumb, that wicked smirk planted firmly on his lips once again. "If you know what I mean," he added in a whisper.

~*~

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I knew it wouldn't be hard to get the shiny-haired Bella into my car. All I had to do was throw some crooked grins and sly winks in her direction and she was putty in my all-too willing hands.

I decided that I'd drive her someone remote so nobody would find us, so I drove all the way to the border to a little place called La Push. No one from Forks would be wandering around the side-roads near the Indian reservation; some scary shit was known to go down in these parts.

When I parked the car and turned my body to face her, I chuckled inwardly at the expression on her face. It was a mixture of bewilderment and excitement and it made my pronounced grin grow even wider. Her expression turned even more amusing when I started talking to her seductively and moving my hand along her arm, and then resting it on the inside of her thigh.

I could have sworn I heard her breath catch in her throat when I started to rub gentle circles with my thumb.

She blew a soft breath out of her lips as my hand continued to move upwards. I was surprised when her hand caught mine and halted my motions. A jolt of static pulsed into my skin when her soft, milky skin made contact with my hand. My initial reaction was to pull my hand away, but I liked the way the foreign electricity felt. It was like a constant hum of static that made my entire body ignite.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a timid, low voice, her eyes looking into mine pleadingly.

_What the hell was she pleading for?_

Of course I was fucking sure. I'd bang her, drive her home and then forget about it. I did it all the time.

"Yes," I said with my chin held a little too high.

She slowly shook her head and it kind of fucking surprised me.

Okay, so it really fucking surprised me.

Rejection?

But she seemed so willing before with all of her blushing and coyness and sexiness just dripping from every inch of her.

I cocked my head to the side, which I was sure made me look like a fucking confused dog.

She shook her head slowly again. "We can't do this," she whispered. "Not here... and not now."

"Why the hell not?" I instantly cringed. My voice was much sharper than I had intended, and I knew being an asshole definitely wasn't going to help me get into the shiny-haired Bella's pants.

Her brows furrowed together and her lips pushed out in a sexy little pout. "We're on a dirt road, sitting in a car."

_So?_

I gave her one last confused look and slowly removed my hand from her thigh. She looked defeated and a bit apprehensive. And really fucking sexy, but I still felt rather hurt by her rejection. Maybe after all of the years of never being rejected, not even once, I'd let my head grow much too big. I silently thanked Bella for giving me the much needed ego check.

I still planned on getting into those tight ass pants, though.

As I pulled my car out of the secluded little road wordlessly, I decided that I needed to find a way to make myself irresistible to Bella, because apparently, my infallible charm had began to wear off… on Bella, at least.

I drove my car too fast down the rainy streets of Forks with a plan developing in my head. I knew where all of the best restaurants in Port Angeles were located and I knew which one would throw just the right amount of persuasion in Bella's direction. The hour long drive was completely wordless. Bella let out a short cough every once and a while and when I changed a glance at her face, she looked sufficiently peevish.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "Do you smoke?" she asked, her voice sharp and dripping with annoyance.

Oh...s he was craving. I had to chuckle.

"Not regularly," I said as I reached over to pop open the glove compartment, "but I enjoy one once in awhile." I gestured to the package of hand-rolled cigarettes and gave her another suggestive wink.

Her eyes widened slightly and the adorable blush began to creep up on her cheeks again. She shook her head and dove into the package of cigarettes. She reached into her pocket, dug out a lighter and lit the cigarette. She blew it out in little circles and watched as the smoke settled into her jeans. Her expression instantly brightened.

"Smoke is beautiful," I commented, turning my attention back to the road.

Bella began to speak, but her voice was cut off by a choke. She collected herself. "Yeah," she said. She cleared her throat and nodded, turning to me. "I think so, too."

I just nodded and kept my attention on the road, but I couldn't help but notice that she was staring at me. Her retinas were practically burning holes in my face. Out of my periphery, I saw her shake her head a little, her ponytail swinging around so it was now resting on her shoulder, and she took another long pull from the cigarette.

The rest of the drive to Port Angeles was completely silent. She didn't even bother to ask where I was taking her.

_Strange girl, that Bella._

I pulled into the small Italian restaurant and cut the engine. She looked a bit suspicious, but she remained silent as we both got out of the car and began walking towards the front doors.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked. Her voice seemed to be more controlled now; she was no longer timid and quiet. The sureness of her voice was kind of fucking sexy.

"Eating," I said simply, pushing my arm against my waist and gesturing for her to stick her arm through the little hole between my arm and my side. She willingly obliged with a smile on her face.

We walked into the restaurant arm in arm and as the hostess raked her eyes over my body and let a seductive smile play on her plump lips, I kind of wanted to ditch Bella and fuck the hostess in one of the bathroom stalls.

I managed to tame my inner beast and remain unaffected as I asked for a table for two.

Bella and I were directed to one of the comfortable little booths in the back of the restaurant and with a pleasant smile in the hostesses direction, Bella and I took our seats.

"Your server will be with you soon," the hostess said in a sexy and evocative voice. "Is there anything I can get you before your server arrives?" she added with a smile.

_Bed over, please and thank you_, I thought.

"We're fine," Bella snapped.

_Ooh, a little feisty, are we?_

I smiled. "Thanks anyway," I said politely.

With a sour look in Bella's direction, the hostess left, obviously fuming.

As Bella eyed the retreating hostess, she began fiddling with the ends of her ratty, oversized sweatshirt while her eyes darted around the table. Usually I didn't pay much attention to girls who dressed like Bella, but the I-don't-give-a-fuck look seemed to suit her. Plus, she had some really tight pants, and they made her ass look fantastic. I could deal with the shitty sweater. She looked like she was examining the cutlery, but her eyes never really focused on anything in particular.

I decided I'd break the awkward silence. "Have you ever been here?" I asked.

She brought her eyes up to meet mine and shook her head. "No, I haven't."

I gave her a warm smile. "You'll like it," I assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked before turning her gaze back to the utensils.

What an odd question. "Just a hunch," I replied smoothly. She nodded again and kept her eyes trained on the table. I really wished she'd stop that shit, too, because I liked eye contact, and she had some beautiful fucking eyes.

I started fantasizing about those chocolate brown eyes. How they'd look up into mine while her lips were around my throbbing cock, how they'd look in the vanity mirror while I fucked her from behind…

Thankfully, our ever-so gracious waitress decided to make her appearance then, just in time to interrupt my perverted daydreams and the gauche silence that showed no signs of ceasing.

"Hey guys," she said happily, "my name is Alice and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Is there anything I can get you?"

I pretty much just fucking gawked when I looked up at her.

Alice _fucking_ Brandon.

"Edward?!" she all but screamed at me, her eyes as big as quarters and her jaw almost resting on the floor.

I fought the urge to cringe with great difficulty.

_Fuck._

"Alice?!" I said with just the right amount of forced enthusiasm. "Oh, my God, I haven't seen you in, what, three years?"

A wide, sincere smile appeared on her dainty face and she shook her head in dramatic disbelief. "At least!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck. Trying to be polite, I wrapped my left arm around her waist and patted her back gently. "How have you been?" she squealed as she detached herself from me.

I looked at Bella and her face was just as I suspected it would be. Utterly fucking confused.

I looked back to Alice and she was fucking jumping on the spot from excitement, her short, spiky black hair bouncing right along with her. "I'm great, how are you?"

"Oh, my God! I'm amazing! I'm going to school up here in Port Angeles now. I love it here! There are so many great people!" She smiled. "What are you doing in Port Angeles? Oh, and who's this you're with? Hi, I'm Alice!" She reached her hand out to Bella.

Bella took Alice's hand hesitantly and said, "I'm Bella, Edward's...friend," and then gave Alice a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" Alice tweeted in her sickeningly sweet, trilling voice. "Oh, my God, Edward and I go back so far! It's so nice to see you!" She turned her attention back to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice. As much as she annoyed me and made me want to rip my hair out, she was right. We did go back "so far". Alice and I had met when we were both seven years old. Alice had been living in Phoenix her entire life and since I was the new kid at Alice's school as I switched schools a lot, and she was the outgoing, popular kid, she decided it was right that she befriend me. After twenty minutes of meeting each other, Alice and I had known everything there was to know about each other.

Alice would always call me her "bestest friend ever" to her other friends, but I was a bit more reserved when it came to explaining our relationship. Sure, she knew a lot about me, but there was no way in hell I was becoming friends with someone as high strung as Alice Brandon.

But I let her believe we were "bestest friends" anyway, because she was my person. My _only_ person.

Alice and I were friends for seven years, until we were fourteen years old. Then Alice moved away and I never heard from her again.

What a great place to meet up again after three years.

"I live in Forks now," I told her. "I just moved there a few days ago."

"Oh, Forks! I've been there a few times. I know some people who go to school there! Have you ever heard of Rosalie Hale? I've hung out with her a couple of times. Nice girl – very pretty, too!" Alice turned back to Bella. "Do you know her, Bella?"

Bella kind of snorted. "Yeah, I know Rosalie," she said, hatred dripping from her words. "Pretty, yes, but I'd cut out the 'nice' part."

Alice laughed her sweet, gentle laugh. "Oh, I guess I don't know her too well, then!" She laughed again and looked down at Bella's hands. She was fiddling with her cutlery again. "I'm so sorry! I guess I should get back to work!" she chuckled. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Turkey sandwich on whole wheat," Bella said in a monotone voice. I imagined Bella's cross tone was a result of annoyance. Alice typically had that effect on people.

"Good choice," Alice trilled as she jotted it down on her little notepad. She was using a fuzzy pink pen. Typical Alice. "What about you, Ed?"

And just when I'd convinced myself Alice wasn't so bad, I wanted to fucking wring her neck. No one ever called me "Ed" unless they wanted a serious fucking beat down. If Alice wasn't a dainty little girl, I would have punched her in the neck.

"Minestrone," I said through clenched teeth.

Alice smiled another wide, teeth-bearing smile, clearly ignoring my acidic tone. "Another good choice!" she squealed. "I'll be back with your orders in a bit!" And with that, she skipped away into the kitchen.

Once Alice was out of sight, I gave Bella an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," I whispered, just in case Alice decided to pop her pointy little head around the corner and shriek in my ear some more. "She's a bit... enthusiastic."

Bella gave a short laugh. "It's okay, she was… entertaining," she said unconvincingly.

To my great fortune, the restaurant had become furiously busy while Bella and I waited for our food, and since Alice was tied up with other patrons, our food was delivered by a scrawny, pimply little mouse of a girl. We thanked her softly and began devouring our food.

I couldn't stand the fucking silence any longer, though.

"Fucking say something," I said, my voice drenched with boredom and annoyance.

Bella kind of choked on her sandwich. "Umm," she hummed, "like what?"

I pondered her response for a couple of seconds. "What's your last name?"

"Swan," she said, putting her sandwich back on the plate and looking up at me.

Swan. That was fitting. Swans were beautiful creatures.

Wow. I surprised myself with that one. It wasn't normal for me to call a girl beautiful. Sexy, hot, bangable -- yeah, they all worked, but not _beautiful_. Maybe I was turning into a fucking homo.

"Pretty name," I said, dropping my spoon and staring into her intense, chocolaty eyes.

What I saw in those eyes kind of fucking stunned me and my heart started to pound a little fucking faster. For the first time in seventeen years, an emotion I'd never felt stirred within me. It was like lightning, the way her eyes shone as they stared into mine. It brought my mind back to the electricity I'd felt on my skin earlier; it was like the shiny-haired Bella ignited a fire within my entire being. I was never so glad to hear Alice Brandon say my name as I was in that moment. If she hadn't have, my balls might have fallen off and my dick would have become permanently flaccid.

For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to get to know the perplexing, beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the plot for this story.

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I have the chapters written, I just honestly kind of forgot about this story. To anyone who is still reading, enjoy! I'll post the chapters quicker now, I promise!

* * *

**BPOV**

He took me to a restaurant. A real fucking restaurant with fancy cutlery and a hostess. It was the first time anyone had done something genuinely nice for me. In all the years with Jasper as a best friend he'd never once taken me anywhere special. I was completely shocked by all of it and I tried to keep a level head, but my emotions were in overdrive the entire time. I denied him access to my panties and I could tell he was a bit puzzled by my rejection, but then he takes me out to lunch. This confused me to no end. I wasn't about to complain, though.

When he pulled up to the small Italian restaurant, my heart kind of fucking swelled in my chest. As small as the gesture may seem to some, it was big for me. Sure, guys have eaten with me before, but usually they were feasting on the delicacy between my legs.

Although the entire drive was silent, I was dying to just blab my entire life story to his stranger in the seat next to me. For some reason, Edward Cullen, the beautiful boy from the living room, had an effect on me that no other guy ever has. I wanted to reach out and touch his hand, I wanted to have a conversation with him, and moreover, I wanted desperately for him to put his hand back on my thigh.

When he had tried to touch me, something in my head just clicked. As much as I wanted it, I just couldn't let him do it. It didn't feel right at the time. It felt rushed, which wasn't usually a bad thing, but with him it just seemed wrong. It didn't fit.

So when he took me to lunch, I was in my own personal heaven.

And then I met Alice.

As much as she annoyed me, I was thankful for her presence. She was a refreshing break from all of the awkward silence that had dominated my afternoon with Edward. I still felt like slapping her for her exuberant, bordering-on-manic personality.

The booth in the restaurant just added to the awkwardness. We were in the back of the restaurant with no one around us, so it wasn't easy to find a good distraction from the quiet. When our food came, the only thing I said to Edward was that my last name was Swan. It usually wasn't this hard to find something to talk about with a guy. Maybe it was the fact that his beauty rendered me nearly incompetent?

When Edward and I left the restaurant, the silence continued as we hopped into his shiny, silver Volvo. I didn't mind the quiet in the car, though, because the radio was enough distraction for me. When I got into the car, I lit up one of his hand-rolled cigarettes and tucked my feet up under myself.

Edward was the first to break the silence. "Do you want to go home now?" he asked as he pulled the car out onto the busy Port Angeles street.

I debated that question. As much as I wanted to spend the rest of the night with Edward, I remembered that I'd ditched Jasper at school. He'd probably be worried. "Yeah," I sighed.

Edward just kind of nodded a little and a piece of his coifed, brown hair fell down into his eye. He looked up and blew on it a few times, but it didn't budge. I wanted so badly to reach over and move the hair myself, but I wasn't too sure how Edward would react to that.

Fuck what Edward's reaction was, though. I did it anyway. I just couldn't resist.

And just as I had imagined, his hair was soft as a fucking feather.

Edward grabbed my hand just as I was about to pull it out of his hair, intertwined our fingers and laid our hands down on the console. My heart fluttered in my chest and a blush turned my cheeks rosy.

He smiled reassuringly at me. "You don't mind, do you?"

Of course I didn't fucking mind. I was about to die of happiness.

"No," I breathed.

And all too soon, I saw the little green sign that read, "Sunset Drive," and felt the car begin to slow.

"Not here!" I all but screeched at him.

He gave me a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

"I don't want to go to my house," I yelped. I definitely didn't want to feel the wrath of my fucking father right now. He would seriously kill the buzz that still remained from the afternoon I'd shared with Edward.

"I don't even know where you live, Bella," Edward chuckled. "But there's a crosswalk right there." He pointed to the group of people crossing the street.

Well, I felt stupid.

"Oh," I squeaked. "Well... just keep going and I'll tell you when to stop."

Edward nodded and tightened his grip on my hand. We drove for another ten minutes and when the long-ass driveway came into view I said, "In here," and pointed my finger towards Jasper's driveway.

Edward nodded again and pulled into the driveway. "The Whitlock residence," he commented.

I gave a short nod. "Yeah, Jasper Whitlock is my best friend," I said, an involuntary smile forming on my lips. I couldn't help but smile when I spoke about Jasper.

"Then I'll have to meet him," Edward said.

Edward drove much too fast up Jasper's driveway. He was taking the twisting turns so fast that my stomach lurched and I was mentally preparing myself for a tuck'n'roll. Finally, we reached the cobblestone driveway in front of the lavish house.

I was hesitant to get out of the car because I was unsure about what Edward wanted to do. He said he'd wanted to meet Jasper, and although I didn't know how comfortable I was with that situation, I wasn't about to deny him. Edward and Jasper might become friends. It was definitely believable.

I shot a tentative look at Edward, but when I saw him unbuckling his seatbelt, I proceeded to do the same. Before I even had a chance to untangle myself from the seatbelt, Edward was at the passenger's side of the car, opening my door from me like a gentleman. I gave him a smile, finished unravelling the seatbelt that had twisted around me and stepped out of the car.

Edward and I walked up the cobblestone driveway and stopped at the front door. I reached my hand out and began opening the door.

"You're not even going to knock first?" he asked, seemingly surprised by my actions.

I snorted a little. "I practically live here," I said matter-of-factly. I didn't mean to sound like Edward was inferior for not knowing my complex housing arrangements, but I didn't really care; his face looked slightly amused when I said it, anyway.

I walked through the unlocked door but there was no one in sight. I peeked out door to see that Jasper's Mustang was parked securely in the opened garage.

"Jasper?" I called.

When no one answered, I screamed, "Jasper fucking Whitlock!" as loud as I possibly could. Edward chuckled beside me. It was single-handedly the most adorable sound I'd ever heard. I stifled a giggle.

Caroline came shuffling around the corner, her expression full of irritation. "Bella," she chided. She didn't like when I used that kind of language in front of her, though she had the mouth of a fucking pirate.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Where's Jazz?" I asked before Caroline could comment on the guest I'd so ungraciously brought into her house. I added, "Oh, this is Edward," when her eyes darted back and forth between us.

"I know Edward," Caroline said, "and Jasper is in his bedroom." She smiled tightly and shuffled back to wherever she'd come from.

I nodded my head in the direction of the stairs, gesturing for Edward to follow me to Jasper's bedroom. Edward had a smile on his face the whole way up the vast staircase. His smile was almost... smug, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Jasper, buddy ole' pal!" I sang as I stepped into Jasper's surprisingly clean bedroom. "Oh, I see you've decided to upgrade from pigsty to penthouse. Very nice."

Jasper looked utterly fucking mystified. He was lying on his bed flipping through the channels on his plasma, his legs sprawled out in front of him with a pair of old flannel sleep pants and a white wife beater on. His eyes were darting back and forth between Edward and I, and I could have sworn I heard his teeth snap together when he saw us.

"Uh...hi," he said, putting the remote control down on his bed. "What's up?" I could tell Jasper's politeness was forced.

I tried not to think about why Jasper would sound pissed and thought about his question. It was the first time in my life where I didn't exactly know how to answer a question as simple as "what's up?" Where would I begin?

_Jasper, this is Edward Cullen. He took me to a secluded area and tried to have sex with me this afternoon. We ended up going to lunch instead. There, we met Edward's old friend Alice – you'd like her! Anyhoo, now we're here because I can't get enough of Edward's sexy gazes and polite gestures._

Yeah, right.

"This is Edward." I punched Edward in the arm playfully, trying to make it seem like we were the best of friends just having a good time. It was futile, I was sure, but hopefully Jasper took it as a sign that he wasn't to bring out the baseball bat and beat Edward senseless for even coming near me. Jasper was very selective when it came to boys coming near me. He didn't even know the half of it, though. Or maybe he did and he just wasn't telling me. Jasper was a steel trap sometimes, so I'd probably never know.

Jasper gave a sharp nod. "Hey," he said. It was hard to detect, but I was pretty sure Jasper was speaking through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?" I was slightly stunned. He seemed... livid. Anger dripped from his words and I immediately felt my chest tighten and my head spin with confusion and anger.

_What the hell, Jazz?_

Edward nodded and smiled at Jasper. "Hey, Whitlock," Edward said. "I just came to see Bella's best friend. Hope it's not a problem." Edward smiled again and I began to wonder if his politeness was forced. If it was, he was doing a pretty good job.

Why wouldn't Jasper be more like Edward?

But, admittedly, I was a bit thrown when Edward called Jasper "Whitlock". It wasn't his nickname, but if it had been, it probably would have been acceptable…if Edward and Jasper had been friends. I knew Jasper felt the same way I did when his mouth set into a hard line and he glared daggers at Edward. Jasper really hated being called by his last name. Edward just kept smiling, but then he looked so me as if to say, "What next?"

Good question.

"Umm," I stammered. I took a second to think of something that would be mildly entertaining for the three of us to do. "Wanna go out to the lake?" I offered.

Edward nodded vehemently while Jasper remained silent. I looked over to Jasper, because I knew I could decode his thoughts just by looking at his face. His mouth was set into a hard line, his teeth were clenched, his jaw was tight, and his eyes were steely.

_Shit._

"Can you give us a minute, Edward?" I choked out.

"Not a problem," he replied, turning around to slip out the door.

I stopped him by grabbing his bicep and was delighted and stunned at the same time as I felt another jolt of electricity when our skin made contact. "You can stay in here, Edward. Jasper, come with me."

I walked over to the bed and grabbed hold of Jasper's wrist. I pulled him off the bed and dragged him into the bathroom adjacent to his massive bookshelf. I slammed the door behind us once we were both inside.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Jasper scoffed and waved his hand in the air dismissively.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "What's wrong with Edward?" I asked.

Jasper stared into my eyes and shook his head, as if to say, "Are you fucking serious?"

He was evading the question. "Jasper, for fuck sakes, just tell me why you're so goddamn angry!"

He didn't fucking answer me. Instead, he simply stormed out of the bathroom, climbed back in bed and picked the magazine up again. I walked out of the bathroom slowly and when I caught a glimpse of a very awkward looking Edward standing in the doorway, I looked to Jasper for some type of reassurance… for anything! His eyes didn't meet mine and he gave a short shrug.

"You coming?" I asked hopelessly.

He shook his head. "Not today," he muttered into the pages of the magazine, his voice curt and low.

I felt rather foolish for doing it, but I looked back to Edward, and then back to Jasper, and then back to Edward again. Edward was looking at me expectantly, silently pleading for me to go with him, and Jasper had his stupid, blonde head shoved into the magazine in his hands.

My choices were limited.

I could either stay here with Jasper and endure another night of our boring yet familiar routine, or I could go to the lake with Edward, possibly get a good buzz on, and just get to marvel at the beauty he possessed. It'd be something different, something fun. No offence to Jasper or anything, but this whole bedroom thing was getting pretty boring.

I pondered, but when it really came down to it and I looked back to Jasper, I decided I knew what I had to do. He was fuming and upset over the fact that I'd brought another guy into his bedroom. I knew men were territorial assholes sometimes, so I guess I understood it.

And Jasper was my best friend - my rock.

"I'm gonna stay here with Jazz," I mumbled in Edward's general direction, my eyes still trained on Jasper, whose head was still buried in that fucking magazine.

Edward nodded and that polite yet somehow smug smile crept up onto his lips. "Another time, then," he said. He walked over to me, moved my hair from my face, brushed his knuckles on my cheekbone, and brought my face up to meet his. His piercing green eyes were intense. "Goodbye, Bella." His sweet breath fanned in my face and I nearly lost my head.

Edward walked out the door, letting it fall back slowly with a soft click, and as soon as he was out of my sight, I was silently craving for more of him. I cursed under my breath and debated whether or not I should follow behind him just so I could be in his presence again. Instead of pathetically pining, I decided I'd address Jasper's unnecessary rage that he was blatantly displaying.

I laid down on the bed and turned my body towards Jasper. "So... what the hell?"

Jasper shook his head slowly. "Did you fuck him?" he asked quietly, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the magazine.

"No," I said. "I mean, he wanted to, but I didn't."

Jasper finally looked at me and gave me a look that clearly told me he didn't believe a word I said. "Whatever you say, Bells," he said, his voice all haughty and arrogant. It hurt to hear Jasper speak to me like that. He was my best friend, my everything.

"I'm not lying!" I blurted. "And I'm not a fucking slut," I added, my voice acidic.

Jasper laughed at me. He fucking laughed; a loud, booming guffaw that echoed throughout his room. I instantly wanted to rip his dirty, blonde hair out of his sarcastic, hypocritical head.

I was fuming and Jasper knew it, but he didn't even bother apologizing for practically calling me a slut to my face. I huffed out an irritated breath and got off of the bed.

"Thanks a lot, _best friend_," I said sarcastically. My voice was all thick and I felt traitor tears form in my eyes. I never cried when I was angry. Never. I shook my head in attempts to dispel the tears. "You think I'm a slut?" I asked lowly, my voice sounding off, like it wasn't mine at all.

Jasper simply shrugged and turned his head to one side.

_Thanks for confirming that thought, fuck head._

I stormed out of Jasper's room, slamming the door hard behind me, and when I was all the way down the unnecessarily long staircase, the tears began to flow pretty fucking freely.

When I bolted out the front door, I snapped my head up to find Edward standing in front of me. His eyes were soft and but I could practically feel the intensity they radiated. Without thinking, I ran into his arms, locking my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. He reached a hand up to my back and let the other rest lightly on my outer thigh. When I felt him gently pat me on the back and curse a string of profanities under his breath, I sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with my tears.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own this story.

Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like this. Now it's time for Jasper to say a few words... I know, the whole JPOV is a little bit weird, but I love Jasper. So much. Enjoy!

* * *

**JPOV**

Fucking Edward Cullen.

And Bella Swan.

The moment I saw the two of them together, I knew the world had turned to mush.

I'm not jealous of the bastard, because even though Bella was the most important person in my life, I just couldn't find it in myself to be jealous of someone like _him_. It's just that I know what this prick is like. He's a player, a cheat, a liar, a whore. He's me – in a prettier, cleaner, well-maintained package.

Though Bella and I are well known for our mischievous ways, I never would have pegged her as the girl who would fall for a person with the exact same demeanour. Bella was a whore. As much as she hated to admit it, she was. She fucked guys and never talked to them again. She used guys for money and sex.

_Yes, Bella, dear, that makes you the classic definition of "whore"._

Bella fucks and leaves. She dominates the relationship. She is the bitch that every guy wants to fuck. So what the hell was she doing with Edward Cullen? She knew what Edward did. I told her how he was. She knew he was a whore, but she decided to fuck with him anyway. Hmm…doesn't sound like my dear Bells. She's more suited to the guys who like to think they're hot shit, but actually haven't had their dick sucked in years.

So, when she came to my house all red-faced and shy, I knew something was up. Either she fucked him and realized she made a mistake, or she didn't fuck him and realized she'd made a mistake.

Yes, Bella Swan is very confusing.

I was well beyond being pissed off when that good-for-nothing douche bag called me "Whitlock," so I decided I'd take the best route I knew. I'd be a douche bag right back. I laid on my bed, flipped through my magazine, and ignored the shit out of them.

But then she dragged me into the goddamn bathroom and freaked out on me.

I wanted to scream, "He's using you for sex. If you let him fuck you, you're compromising everything we are. He's a whore. You're a whore. Two whores can never work!" in her face, but I held my tongue. Instead, I gave her a look that I thought was a good way of indicating what I was trying to say, but that just confused her even further.

Fuck it.

I don't care anyway.

So I walked back into my room. I wasn't paying enough attention to figure out why he left, but I was guessing it was because I refused to go to the lake with them. I knew Bella would stay here with me; it's what friends do.

She laid on my bed with me, spewing some random bullshit profanities and asking me some random bullshit questions, during which I inadvertently called her a slut.

_Well, shit. I didn't mean to. But, come on, Bella, you know it's true._

I think I made her cry, which made me feel even more like shit. She ran out of my room and I shrugged my shoulders. She'd be back tomorrow, anyway.

So I got up off of my bed about twenty minutes later and decided I'd take a little trip of my own.

I hopped into my piece-of-shit Mustang and ripped down the streets of Forks. It was almost dark when I reached Port Angeles. I parked my car in a deserted restaurant parking lot and lip up a nice, fat joint. I smoked by myself while I listened to the soothing sounds of Van Morrison pump through my speakers.

I peeked out my windshield to see a short, skinny girl with black, spiky hair skipping out of the restaurant.

_Must be closing up_, I thought. _Perfect timing._

I hopped out of my car and felt myself sway a little. Good weed had that affect on me sometimes. I sauntered over to the slight girl who was on her tip-toes throwing garbage into a tall bin and gave her a small poke in the ribs. She jumped and squealed.

"Hey now," I said huskily, "I was just gonna ask when the place closed."

She grabbed at her chest with her hand. "You scared me!" she trilled. She had a nice voice. I bet she would sound good screaming my name. "But, I'm sorry, we're already closed. I'm just getting ready to leave, actually."

_Ah ha. Perfect._

I looked around the parking lot.

Vacant.

"Need a drive?" I asked.

I think she blushed, but it was too dark to be sure. "I was just going to call a friend..." she trailed off in the end, and then I was sure my charm had worked.

"Well, I'm right here," I said as I gestured to my car, "so I suppose I could take you."

_Yes, take you – in more ways than one._

Her eyes darted back and forth between me and the old, rusted out Mustang. Damn, this chick was too hesitant. I wanted to scream, "Just say yes!" in her face. I stopped myself from doing that.

"What's your name?" she asked. I could tell that she was timid; her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Darlin', I'm Jasper Whitlock, resident of Forks, Washington. I enjoy long walks on the beach and late night cuddling. And would you be so kind to tell me who you are, pretty lady?" I gave her a sexy, lopsided grin.

Yes. It was working. She blushed again. This time, I was sure.

She cleared her throat and made a cute little half-laughing sound. "I'm Alice Brandon. I, umm, I live in Port Angeles." She gave me a shy smile, and it made me want to drop my pants. She was sexy, but in that cute, pixie girl kind of way.

"Shall we?" I asked. I brought my arm up to my chest, bowed a little, and gestured to my beat-up car with my other arm. It made her smile.

"Just let me get my stuff," she said and made a beeline for the restaurant's front doors.

When she skipped over to my car, I was waiting at the passenger's side door. I opened it for her, and with a smile, she hopped in, throwing her purse into the backseat like she owned the damn thing. It kind of made me want to fuck her even more.

I basically ran back over to my door, jumped in, revved the engine, and took off down the streets. The fact that my car reeked of marijuana did not go unnoticed to Alice.

"So, you smoke?" she asked, drumming her fingers on her knee and scanning her eyes over my car's interior.

"Yep," I said proudly, digging around my console for my half-ounce bag. Her eyes kind of fucking lit up when she saw it.

Damn – if this chick smoked, I'd bang her right here in the car.

"Can we...I mean, if you don't mind, I'm kind of stressed out. Work, you know." She smiled shyly and reached up for the bag.

Fucking right.

I nodded my head a little too vehemently and pulled the car over. I rolled up a joint, lit it, and just sat there getting baked with Alice Brandon.

If I wasn't so eager to fuck her, I probably would have been concerned with how trusting she was of other individuals.

I really didn't give a fuck, though.

So when Alice and I were both adequately fucked up, I decided it was time to ignite the sexual prowess I had within me – full force.

I put my hand on her leg and began slowly drumming my fingers on the inside of her knee. I went to move my hand all the way up her leg, but before I could even get there, she had leaned over the console and was assaulting my lips with hers.

_Good, I like 'em rough._

Her teeth were pulling at my lips and I had my hands secured firmly on her tight, little ass. I took a break from rubbing her ass and reached down to push my seat back. When I did, Alice jumped up to straddle me, her petite body positioned between me and the steering wheel. She continued to bite and lick at my lips, and I took each of her tits in my hands. They were perky and her nipples were hard.

I bit back a groan when she starting taking off my shirt.

Within a matter of minutes, my shirt, her shirt, my jeans, and her jeans, were all in the backseat of my cramped car. The windows were fogged up and my hard on was straining against my boxers. I slipped my hand into her silky, pink underwear, and her wetness kind of fucking surprised me. She was fucking drenched.

I let my magical fingers go to work on her clit while she threw herself back against the steering wheel and started bucking her hips in rhythm with my hands.

"Jasper!" she screamed, and I was right, she did sound good screaming my name.

Her whole body was twitching, and when I was sure she was gonna cum, I stopped.

She loud out a loud, frustrated moan, and slid her panties off. The only thing in the way of her pussy and my dick were those pesky little boxers. They were gone in a flash.

When I pushed my cock into her, she let out a soft little squeak and fisted her hands into my hair. Her pussy was tight. Really tight. But she was so wet that my dick slid in effortlessly. I continued to buck my hips up into her, her wetness growing with every thrust. The sounds of her breathless moans made my dick twitch and a low groan escaped my lips.

When her walls tightened around me and her juices started to flow, I couldn't help but lift her off of me – it was either that, or cum right inside of her. I lifted her up and let my own orgasm take over. I watched as my dick twitched and jumped, and then my hot cum coated the little pixie's inner thigh.

When she sat back down in her seat, she was breathless and hot, and her skin was a delicate shade of pink. I turned on the radio, lit up cigarette, and just basked in the feeling of after-sex. She was quiet and I saw her eyeing my cigarette.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "No," before laying her head back on the headrest.

Since Alice and I were sitting in my car stark naked, I decided that she probably felt a little awkward. I rolled another joint and convinced her to smoke it with me.

_Hey, it will shed away the awkwardness._

So Alice Brandon and I sat in my Mustang getting high and reveling in the comforting feeling of after-sex.

She really killed my buzz with what she said next, though.

"I'm moving to Forks, you know," she whispered, finally lolling her head to the side to look at me.

Fuck.

There goes my plan to ravage this girl and never speak to her again.

So much for a typical night as Jasper Whitlock, man-whore extraordinaire.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight, but I own this.

Thanks for all of your kind reviews on the last chapter. Now it's back to EPOV, and I think some of you might enjoy the way this chapter ends. Sorry these are so short, btw. I just don't want the chapters to drag on. Also, I think you guys should know that I wrote this story well over a year ago. I believe I've grown as a writer since then, so if you want, you could check out my *new* story, Playing With Fire.

But for now, enjoy this update! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**EPOV**

When a sad, crying, vulnerable girl runs into your arms, you man up and wrap your goddamn arms around her. And that's exactly what I did when Bella ran into my arms and got her tears all over my new shirt.

I knew that Jasper would act like a douche bag when I left him and Bella alone in his bedroom, and I kind of planned it that way. I knew that as soon as I walked out of his door, he would be a distant motherfucker, he would unconsciously say something to her that he didn't really mean at the time, and then she would be either pissed off or sad.

So when I left Jasper's bedroom, I knew very well what was going to happen in a few short minutes.

I walked down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the door. When I got to the front entrance of the obscenely large house, I noticed that Caroline was kneeled over the little flower garden with a miniature shovel in her hands. Her arms were covered in dirt, her forehead was sweaty, and she seemed to be struggling with something.

"Afternoon," I said with a smile.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh!" she squealed. "Hi, Edward," she said as she clutched at her chest.

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Oh, no worries," she began, "Is there something I can help you with, dear?"

I pondered that question for a minute.

Sure, there were lots of things she could help me with. She could explain why her son was such a hedonistic asshole, she could explain why Bella was being so difficult, and she could probably explain why she was elbow-deep in dirt when she obviously had a person for such things.

"Just saying 'hi'," I replied, twisting my foot around in the dirt. "Have a good day, Caroline." I gave her a crooked grin.

She smiled in response as I sauntered over to my car. I stood by the driver's side door for a minute, and when I heard the front door of the house snap open, I turned my head to see Bella running out the door, tears staining her red cheeks.

I walked over to her with my arms extended, and the look Caroline gave her was a mixture of concern and chagrin.

_Yes, Caroline, it was your son's fault._

Bella ran into my arms, her body shaking with sobs, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I patted her back lightly, trying my hardest to make her know that I was here for her.

And I was here for her, as much as the thought scared me. Of course, I still wanted to get into her pants and all, but when a girl runs into your arms, trusting you enough to put up with her emotions, it would take a real asshole to push her away.

I reached behind me and grabbed Bella's tiny little hands in mine. I walked her over to the car, shooting Caroline a look of remorse when I did so. I led Bella to my car, opened the door for her, and let her get inside. I closed her door, and when her hands cupped her cheeks and her head lowered, I jogged over to Caroline.

"I'll take Bella home," I said, gesturing towards the crying girl in my car.

Caroline didn't look up from the flower bed. "I'll talk to Jasper," she said.

"I'd appreciate that." My voice was tainted with just the right amount of animosity towards her son.

It wasn't that I hated Jasper, or had anything against him for that matter, but I wanted to make it seem as if I did. If I had any chance in hell of getting closer to Bella, Jasper needed to be out of the picture entirely.

I would do everything in my power to rid Bella of the douche bag who made her cry. As much as Jasper didn't want to admit it, I saw things in him that he didn't. I saw that Jasper had cleaned his room when he knew Bella was coming over - because, honestly, what guy his age keeps his room _that _clean? - I saw him dress in a more, shall we say, 'proper' manner when he came to school that first day.

Jasper Whitlock was in love with Bella Swan, and I knew it before he did.

Poor bastard must be in denial.

I hopped in the car and shoved the key in the ignition. When the low purr of the engine cut through the silence, Bella looked up, her eyes swollen and her cheeks wet. When she looked into my eyes, I gave her a reassuring smile and drove out of the driveway.

The entire drive was silent so I could let Bella cool down before I initiated any sort of conversation.

I drove out to the lake that Bella had mentioned earlier. I'd known about this lake since I was a child and it brought back memories of some of the horrible stories that Carlisle had told me. The ones about him coming out here to bang the flavour of the week.

Maybe I'd make some memories of my own at this lake...

I cut the engine, and the silence that followed began to slowly suffocate me. Bella kept her hair pulled around her face, making a curtain to hide her tear streaked face from my view. She was sniffling, but as far as I could tell, the tears had stopped. I decided that the silence was becoming much too annoying for my likings.

"Bella?" I asked, bringing my hand up to push the curtain of hair behind her shoulder.

She sniffled and asked, "What?"

I rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

And that's when the floodgates really burst open.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she spat. She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course I'm not okay. Jasper is a fucking prick. I hate him. I fucking hate him." Her body was shaking as the words flew from her mouth in a rush. "Best friend my fucking ass," she muttered.

I patted her shoulder soothingly. "It's alright, Bella." My voice was like melting butter; so soft it even surprised me.

She huffed out a breath, and with trembling fingers, she reached into my glove compartment and pulled out my pack of hand-rolled cigarettes. She pulled one out, stuck it in her mouth and lit it. She blew the smoke out and relaxed into the seat.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, gesturing her hand flippantly towards the lake in front of us.

I smiled at her. "I thought this was a good place to...unwind."

She nodded, and despite the permanent crease between her eyebrows, she formed a tight smile on her lips. "Thanks," she whispered, and if I hadn't been listening to each of her breaths intently, I wouldn't have heard.

I grabbed her hand, put the sexiest smile I could muster on my face, and looked into her eyes. "Anytime," I promised.

Bella finished her cigarette in silence, but after awhile, the goddamn silence was starting to get on my nerves again.

What was with this girl and silence?

I needed it to stop.

"Bella?" I asked timidly, gauging what her reaction to speaking would be.

She huffed out another breath and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Edward," she said. Her voice was emotionless and cold.

"I'll take you home," I said and began turning the key in the ignition.

Before I could get the key turned, Bella's hand caught mine, her grasp strong as iron—if that were possible from her tiny hands.

"No!" she squeaked. "I'm not going home."

"Why not?"

"The Chief," she muttered.

I was a bit confused at her answer. She would have to go home sometime, wouldn't she?

"Well...where do you want to go?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something under her breath. I could have sworn I heard, "Wherever you're going," but I ignored it—for right now.

"Do you want to go back to Jasper's?"

"No."

I pondered for a moment. "Bella, it's getting late. You have to go somewhere."

"Take me with you," she said, and her voice was pleading, like she would do anything if it meant she didn't have to go home or to Jasper's.

I just couldn't say no, either.

I nodded, but she didn't see it; her curtain of hair was back in place. I started the engine and pulled out of the muddy trail that led to the lake. Once again, the drive Bella and I took was completely silent. I turned the radio on to save what sanity I had left, but that only helped infinitesimally. When I was close to my house, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said immediately.

I pulled into my driveway, and was thankful that Esme's car wasn't there. She was probably off at some town function. I stopped the car, and Bella was out before I even had it in park.

I walked into the house with Bella right on my heels. When I reached under the doormat to pick up the key, Bella eyed it intently. I would have cared if it was anyone else, but I honestly didn't mind if Bella broke into my house late at night. I unlocked the door and walked in the house, gesturing for Bella to follow me.

We walked down the long, empty hallway side by side, Bella remaining completely wordless for the entire walk. When we reached my bedroom door, I stood to the side and let Bella enter first.

The walls were bare, and I was thankful that I didn't have to explain the emptiness of my bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a computer. Bella would think it was because I just moved here, and I decided let her believe that.

She walked into my room, and the look on her face spoke louder than words. She was bemused by the fact that I had absolutely nothing in my bedroom to keep her occupied. I felt the same way as soon as I realized it, too.

Though I could think of a few things to keep us occupied...

"Nice room," she said, pulling me away from my thoughts of banging Bella on my pristine, white sheets.

"Thanks," I muttered. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I patted the spot next to me, signalling Bella to join me.

She hesitated, but joined me on the bed. "Soft," she commented, pinching the fabric of my comforter between her fingers.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Here comes the awkward silence...again.

"Edward?"

_Oh._

"Hmm?"

But I didn't get the answer I was expecting out of Bella.

She pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me; her mouth was rough on mine as she crashed our lips together. Her hands fisted into my hair as her tongue invaded my mouth. She was rubbing her hips into mine. A moan erupted from her mouth when she felt my growing erection through my pants, and her hands roamed up and down my chest.

"Bella," I sighed, but the word was distorted as she brought her head down to capture my mouth once more.

She bit my lip then, pulling it in between her teeth. "No talking," she growled.

She sat up then, still straddling me, and pulled her oversized sweater over her head. I could've kicked myself for not turning the lights on. I couldn't see the glorious tits I knew were in front of me at that moment.

"No talking," she repeated, "and _I'm_ in control."

And I was completely at her mercy when she pulled my pants off in a flash and I felt her warm, soft hands wrap around my throbbing dick.

* * *

Smut next chapter. Thanks again! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. _

I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long! I promise I will keep the updates coming more regular from now on. RL just keeps getting in my way. It fucking sucks, but it's sometimes unavoidable. Forgive me?

Enjoy the smut now! :)

* * *

**BPOV**

My legs were wrapped around his hips, my hands were fisted into his hair, and I could feel the hardness of his dick through the thin material of my jeans. We were both panting as our mouths moved furiously and my hands roamed up and down Edward's body. Low, guttural moans were coming from his perfect lips and his hips were bucking into mine. I pulled his hair, and a groan escaped him.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I'd tried so hard to ignore the odd swell I felt in my chest for Edward, but my emotions were taking over my body now and there was nothing I could do. Avoidance was no longer possible. When he let me into his bedroom, I had initially taken it as an invitation to fuck, but I told myself that I wouldn't do it. I didn't want to be known as the girl who would fuck just because the offer was extended, even if I'd done it so many times before. I wanted Edward to think differently of me, but the feelings I had in that moment were too overpowering to stop myself.

I was hovering over him and my lips were traveling down his neck, his chest, his stomach. I stopped just above his throbbing erection and bit down softly on his skin. He inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and grabbed the comforter in his fists. His breath was coming out in hard pants as I fisted his shirt in my hands, twisting it as I bit his flesh once again.

He hissed and bucked his hips slightly, making my heartbeat quicken.

I moved back up his body slowly until my face was mere inches from him. I felt his warm breath on my face, and when I breathed in his intoxicating scent, my entire body felt like fire. When I felt his dick twitch against my aching center, I was gone.

I jumped off the bed in a flurry and ripped my pants off as fast as I could and my panties just couldn't come off fast enough. I jumped back onto the bed and the look on Edward's face was priceless. He looked like a kid in a candy store; excited, wide-eyed and pleading.

I straddled him again and I knew he could feel how wet I was as I was hovering over him. He reached up to grab my arms, but I pushed them back down onto the bed.

"I said I was in control," I reminded him, trying my hardest to make my voice sound domineering, though I knew the sheer pleasure I was feeling had seeped into my words.

He obeyed and left his arms lying on the bed with his fists clenching at the comforter as I adjusted myself so his cock was pressing against my entrance. I inhaled a sharp breath and lowered myself onto him, biting my lip and suppressing the scream that followed.

I could see Edward's eyes squeeze shut in the dim light filtering through the window and his lips were set into a hard line. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to throw me back onto the bed and pump into me as fast as possible, and I was glad he let me have to control; it felt normal for me even if the entire situation was completely unorthodox.

I lowered myself onto him once more and the thrumming of my heart was rushing in my ears. My head was spinning as I felt his hips shifting to meet each of my movements, and his hands were coiled into fists so tight that I thought his fingers would surely rip through the material of the comforter. His breathing was heavy and panting and his eyes were hooded.

It was the single sexiest thing I'd seen in my entire life.

I could feel myself tightening around him and my chest felt like it was on fire. I was being pushed to the limit, but I was afraid to let myself go. I was afraid to climax before Edward because I wanted us to do it together. I wanted to share that moment with him and I never wanted it to end when it happened.

Apparently he didn't feel the same way, because as I fought to hold myself back, I felt his dick jerk, and the breathless groan that escaped him let me know he'd just came.

Great.

I faked my own climax as Edward's head fell back onto the pillow and swiftly rolled off of him. I lay beside him on the bed, both of us on our backs, stark naked and staring at the ceiling. Edward was still breathing heavy and there was a faint sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He was chewing on his lip and his hands were fidgeting. I'd never pegged Edward as a person who fidgets.

He turned his head toward me and let his eyes roam across my body. As much as I wanted to like it, it made me feel uncomfortable. Like my privacy was being somehow invaded.

This coming from the girl who just fucked him.

I turned on my side and did my best at covering myself, but the awkwardness didn't fade. My cheeks were flaming red, my head was dizzy, and my palms were sweating.

I needed to leave.

"I'll go," I said and jumped off of the bed, throwing my legs over Edward and landing on the floor without so much as brushing against him.

He jumped up, too, and held his hand out toward me. I pulled away from him, but his hand caught my wrist. "Don't go," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

I shook my head, and despite myself, I felt my eyes become wet and heavy. "I have to." My voice was weak and shaky and I didn't know why.

I got dressed in a rush, and when I looked back at Edward, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the floor and his hands on his knees. He looked sad, and this confused me further. Edward wasn't sad when I ran into his arms crying; he'd looked almost smug. Edward wasn't sad when I refused to let him touch me the first time; he'd seemed angry. But now, as I stood in the doorway, the smell of sex permeating the damp air in his bedroom, he looked goddamn wounded - like a lost little puppy.

His whispered words brought me back to the here and now, but they also made my chest ache. "Will you be back?" he asked, his eyes still downcast, his hands now clutching the fabric covering his bed.

I didn't know how to answer that question.

Would I be back? I didn't know.

Did I want to say yes? Absolutely.

But I couldn't lie to him, not matter how much easier it would be.

"I don't know," I said, and walked out of his bedroom.

I turned the corner of the hallway and the sound of the television stopped me in my tracks. Somebody was home, and I was not about to be caught walking out of Edward's bedroom, my hair disheveled and my cheeks red with passion. I turned around and walked the other way, to the door at the end of the hallway. I pushed it open and reveled in the scent of the outdoors. It had rained all night, I could tell, and the pristine green grass sparkled in the moonlight. I checked the time on my cell phone and realized that it was past midnight, and for that, I was glad. I could sneak into my house while The Chief was sleeping and be out again before he woke.

I walked across the wet grass, but when the night started to close in on me, I began to sprint. Little did anyone know that I was deathly afraid of the dark, especially when I was alone. I ran and ran, and when I saw the streetlights up ahead, my fear finally started to subside, though only infinitesimally.

I stopped on the sidewalk beside the streetlights - the only streetlights in all of Forks - and checked my surroundings. No one was in sight, and this made my heartbeat quicken. If I were to get murdered, nobody would see…

My thoughts of my own bloody murder were interrupted when a silver Volvo came speeding down the street.

I took off running as fast as I could. I had no idea why, but I was convinced that I'd rather be murdered than be forced to talk to Edward. I ran and ran until my chest was filled with a fiery ache and my muscles started to weaken. I ran through the bushes, tripping over rocks and roots, falling to my knees in my haste. I stood up and kept going, and the headlights on the road followed me the entire way. I reached my house, and saw that he'd beat me to it. Edward had his car parked in my driveway, his window rolled down, and his arm was held out, holding something.

I walked over to him and realized that in the very center of his palm was on of his perfectly rolled cigarettes. I looked at it intently for a few seconds, but the cigarette seemed to disappear. All I saw were the lines in his palm, the curve of his wrist, the hardness of his knuckles, the fact that those hands could have been roaming up and down my body, but instead, I'd pushed them away.

I dared a glance at his eyes, and although his lips were set into a hard line, his eyes were smiling.

It was beautiful.

"Smoke?" he asked, rolling the cigarette from his palm to pinch the filter between his index finger and his thumb.

I hesitated, but his offer was just too tempting and the smile in his eyes didn't help with my self-control. I grabbed the smoke from between his fingers, and when my skin made contact with his, a jolt of blissful electricity shot through my veins. I tried to ignore it, but I'm sure the look on my face was evidence enough for Edward.

"Thanks," I muttered and stuck the cigarette between my lips. I patted my pockets and realized I didn't have a lighter.

"Lighter?" I asked.

"How about you hop in," he said, gesturing to the empty passenger's seat.

My eyes wandered to the seat. It looked warm and inviting, a change from the cold, wet ground I'd been running on. I wanted so badly to jump in and get warm, and moreover, I wanted desperately to be near Edward, but my mind was overruling my emotions for once.

"Edward, I can't," I said, the cigarette teetering on my bottom lip as I spoke. "I'm s -"

"Says who?" His voice interrupted mine and it sounded like ice. Cold, hard and piercing. "Stop denying what you feel, Bella."

I took the cigarette from my lips and stared at Edward with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Stop denying what I feel? I had sex with you, Edward!" My voice was a high-pitched screech. It frightened even me.

Edward shook his head and breathed in deeply. "That's not what I mean, Bella…"

"What do you mean, Edward?" I spat.

He huffed out a breath, still shaking his head. "Just get in the car and let me explain."

I didn't answer him. I walked away instead.

I tossed the cigarette behind me and heard it land softly on the hood of Edward's car. It rolled and hit the ground, and the sound of it seemed to boom in my ears, making my head spin. I walked into my backyard, tears threatening my eyes. I heard the car pull away with a screech of rubber on the asphalt.

I wandered around the backyard, constantly letting my eyes fall on the faint glow of light coming from The Chief's bedroom window. He was awake, so there was no way in hell that I was going into the house, especially not at this hour. I walked around the backyard, my thoughts never wandering from Edward. Even the brutal ache of exertion in my knees couldn't peel my thoughts away from him.

When walking became unbearable, I settled into the swing built for two in my backyard. It hadn't been used in years as neither The Chief or I had any reason at all to use it. I gave it a test swing and cringed as the rusted metal protested. I decided it would be safe enough for me and finally gave into the exhaustion that was slowly creeping into my body.

I sat down and it felt nice. I touched the soft, damp fabric and it was comforting. I laid my head down and I became tired. I brought my legs up and clutched my knees to my chest and felt warm.

I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward.


End file.
